


Boosted Charm

by lori_yuy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Materia Enhanced Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Elena got hold of a materia that boosts her charm ability and tries her hand at charming Tseng, but her plan goes a little awry as she got more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 9





	Boosted Charm

Her game plan had been in formation for over a week now. Tonight, that's when she'll put her plans to action. The little pink materia in her pocket was warm from how much she caressed it during the day. It had costed her a pretty penny to get - an ability boost materia. She dawdled over her workstation, making excessive and unnecessary changes to her report over and over till Reno and Rude were gone for the day. Her target sat as stiff and statue-like as usual in the executive sized desk, pouring over report after report. The hair he had over his shoulders raked over the papers as he shuffled them through his hands, making notes at a dizzying pace. He was so concentrated on the task at hand that he didn't notice when she moved in front of his desk and hovered there for over a minute.

"Director."

Her voice pulled his gaze up from the stack of papers and their eyes locked.

"Yes Elena?"

"Do you have a minute?" She moved from the front of his desk next to the side of his chair. As predicted, he pulled his chair back from the desk just a tad like he did every other time that his subordinates wanted his attention. She held his gaze, ever so full of intensity and the thick dark eyelashes casted shadows into his chocolate irises tantalizingly. A small smile played on her lips as she whispered the words next to his ears. "You'll have to forgive me for this Director and I may very well get fired after today but I just can't resist you."

She used her special charm skill, then activated the materia sitting her pocket. Tseng felt the warmth of Elena's skill activate around him in waves. He glanced at her with an amused look on his face. He's definitely aware of her attraction to him but they both kept a respectful distance up until now. What was Elena playing at here? Did she think that he was susceptible to charm? He allowed a small playful smile to grace his lips as he lowered his eyelids just a tad to play along with whatever this little game was. Elena's face scrunched up in concentration as she stared back at him, her expression turning dismayed at his apparent amusement at her failing plan. Then the materia started glowing earnestly inside her pocket. Waves of enhanced pink washed all around them. Tseng found his eyes wandering away from her face towards her small chest, heaving with the drain of magic from her hands. When his eyes snapped back to her face, her small lips were parted like two pink pearls. Her bright eyes still held the intense concentration she was using to power her skill. All in all, she was adorable. Had she always been this cute? He really didn't pay her enough attention on a regular basis.

Tseng closed his eyes for a second, only to open them again and stare at her trying too hard. She really was adorable. He reached out and pulled her close, earning a gasp from her. Before Elena could react further, Tseng had lifted her chin up and his lips were pressed against hers. They were just as soft and plump as she had imagined. She let out a small moan as he teased at her lips with the tip of his tongue. She gathered more courage and took advantage of the position of his seat and climbed into his lap, deepening their kiss as she hung onto his broad shoulders and let her legs dangle on over either side of his. He in turn wound an arm behind her back to pull her even closer to his chest. She was in heaven and allowed him free reign. She felt exceptionally proud as she drew small moans out of him as she ground her hips against his groin. They rutted against each other like that for who knows how long in his office chair.

~...~

Rufus was annoyed as he glanced at the clock once again. 8:45 PM and Tseng was still working down in the Turks' HQ. He himself was just as much of a workaholic but he at least TRIED to have a semblance of work-life balance. He made himself take off earlier than usual today in hopes of catching Tseng off-guard as a surprise. At the moment, he was getting very hungry and the few aperitifs he had earlier was not sustaining him. He got off the chaise he was lounging on and shrugged on his jacket and headed towards the company dining hall in search of food. When his watch hit 9:15 PM he decided to go check on Tseng himself. He finished off the remnant of his roast beef sandwich and soup before dusting off the bread crumbs from his outfit. He had a spare sandwich boxed in his hand as he headed towards level B3 on the elevators.

"Tseng, you crazy workaholic, do you know what time it ....." Rufus's voice trailed off and he dropped the box in his hand. Luckily the sandwich was in a bag and landed harmlessly on the floor in a soft clatter.

Tseng had the youngest Turk over his desk, and he was balls deep inside of her. He seemed desperate as he fucked her relentlessly, his pants were still pooled around his feet. She was moaning loudly as he thrusted into her. Rufus's expression was somewhere in between awe and anger as he watched them going at it. Whatever this was was NOT acceptable. He marched over towards Tseng and Elena with determination on his face, ready to chew out his lover for crossing lines he should never have. Before he could say anything however, he felt some kind of wave hit him as he neared Tseng, still oblivious and locked in coitus with the female Turk. He saw the distinct glow of a materia inside Elena's discarded pants' pocket laying to the side. Was Tseng under a spell of some sort? That would explain things.

The wave hitting him made him feel warm and aroused. His gaze became unsteady as he watched his Turks fuck in front of him. The way Tseng's hips moved was hypnotic. Tseng usually bottomed on his back for Rufus and this new view was refreshing. It activated something in his brain that he didn't know was in him. He watched mesmerized as Tseng's dark curtain of hair flapped against the back of his jacket as he kept his steady thrust. He decided to close the distance then.

"Tseng."

His voice startled both of them. Tseng quickly pulled out of Elena and turned to face him, his eyes lowering when he saw Rufus's face. Elena flushed red with panic as she realized who it was that had just disturbed her little plan. Rufus sighed. "You know, I'd be more mad at you if I didn't realize you were under her charm spell....and boosted at that." He pulled the pink materia out of her pants pocket. "Where did you get this? I thought I banished the materia research team from letting this one out of the research wing."

Tseng's face was a shade of pink as he struggled to meet Rufus's gaze. Rufus let out a small laugh at his sudden shyness.

"Elena was it....Tseng's told me all about your obsession with him. Normally you'd be fired for this kind of transgression but you provided me with some truly magnificent views tonight."

Her eyes darted back and forth between Rufus and Tseng who was standing frozen awkwardly with his pants still around his legs.

"Let me show you what it means to REALLY take the Director apart." Rufus said as he noticed the small lick of her lips as the meaning of the words hit her.

Rufus's lips quirked up as he pushed Tseng back towards her. "Now Tseng, get back to her and don't mind what I'm doing." Tseng turned his eyes back on him with a questioning look. Rufus whispered something in his ears before he nodded and stuffed himself back inside of Elena and began a slow rhythm once again.

Rufus prodded at his leg and Tseng lifted each foot as Rufus pulled his pants away from him. Rufus then stood to the side in between the two Turks, leaning on his arm next to where Elena was laid down on the large desk. He watched Tseng's expression as he was building towards his climax inside of her. Elena's lips were parted, little gasps escaping as each thrust became deeper. Rufus leaned down and kissed her then. Slowly, teasingly, until she was struggling for breath. The sound of Tseng's panting became louder as Rufus extended his show. Rufus smirked before letting Elena get her breath back. He then reached up and pulled Tseng down towards him, doing the same to his favorite Turk. Tseng's moans became buried in the kisses he was showered in. Tseng's brows knit together from the intensity of feelings. Rufus pushed on Tseng's chest a bit, making him pull out of Elena suddenly. The loss of contact had her whining and Tseng grunting in frustration as the build up of feelings inside his cock was suddenly lost. In that time, Rufus had already gotten his belt skirt and pants off and was lubing his cock up. He pushed himself off of Tseng's desk and stood behind the Turk and whispered into his ears. "I think you deserve some punishment. Don't you?"

"Y-yes sir." Came the husky reply as a slippery finger entered his ass. Rufus took his time stretching Tseng out one digit at a time, purposely narrowly missing his bundle of nerves with each thrust of his hand. Tseng huffed out almost silent moans in response. Rufus then lifted Tseng's hips and positioned Tseng's cock over Elena's entrance.

"Fuck her again." he commanded. As soon as Tseng set a steady rhythm, Rufus pressed into him from behind, earning a loud gasp. Elena's eyes were wide from all the happenings. This she had not and never could have predicted. It was hot as fuck when Rufus started moving and elicited sounds that she could probably never get out of Tseng herself. Tseng's head was soon nestled into the crook of her neck and he was moaning loudly into her ears as Rufus set an aggressive pace behind the Director. The slapping sounds of skin to skin contact was loud and clear within the quietness of the Turks' HQ. Tseng's cock pushed into her deeply every time Rufus pushed into him and they became a rhythmic pile together, tearing squeals of pleasure from her. This was too much for Tseng. The position he was in was not one he was used to, being exposed from behind as Rufus pounded into him and his cock was simultaneously stimulated inside of Elena. When Rufus slowed down and re-angled himself, all of Tseng's control was gone. He became a sobbing, whining mess as Rufus zeroed in on his prostate. Each thrust going into him brought him closer to the edge. He was losing his breath and having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He let go finally and allowed all the feelings to swallow his being. Elena came first with a shriek underneath him as he thrusted into her after each push from Rufus. Tseng soon pulled out of her quickly before arching his back and letting out a long series of guttural moans as he twisted in pleasure and spilled across the table. He lost his balance and fell onto Elena. Rufus followed suit, piling onto Tseng's back as he shot his cum inside of the Turk. The three spent what felt like an eternity trying to catch their breaths.

Rufus was the first to recover as he put his clothes back on. Tseng moved off of Elena but still laid halfway across the table, looking completely spent and not caring that he was getting cum in his hair. He'll wash that out soon enough anyways. Rufus handed him a box then. "Anyways, I came down here because it was late and I thought you might be hungry. But I guess you were in a different way."

Tseng stared dumbfounded at the sandwich inside the box. Rufus came to make sure he ate dinner? He smiled up at Rufus, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with love as Rufus brushed his long hair out of his face. Elena looked between the two and started feeling extremely guilty for what she had done. She was still laying on the desk fully naked but felt like she would attract too much unwanted attention if she moved now.

Tseng pushed himself off the desk after a few more minutes and pulled Rufus into a slow kiss before putting his pants back on. "I'm sorry about this Sir."

Rufus smiled and glanced at Elena who was still frozen in place like a deer in head lights. "Maybe she can join us sometime, it could be fun." She couldn't believe what she just heard and attributed it to her fucked out brain being mush.

~...~

Two weeks later, as the day was nearing dusk, two simultaneous pings rang through their office space.

Elena took one look at her phone and her face burned bright red.

Tseng glanced quickly at his own with no change to his expression as he turned back to the papers in his hands. When he later stole a stealthy look towards the conference style desk, he had to hide a small smile forming on his lips at Elena's still flustered face.

"Threesome in my room tonight, bring the materia. - R"

**Author's Note:**

> Plot...what plot?
> 
> I usually leave Elena out of the Tseng x Rufus pairing but I wanted to treat her nicely this time.
> 
> Rufus is such a gremlin and a little possessive of Tseng.


End file.
